As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-25374, a refrigerating apparatus is conventionally known in which a refrigerant cooler is provided for cooling a power element or other electrical equipment item for controlling a compressor or other constituent device through use of refrigerant flowing between a heat-source-side heat exchanger and a usage-side heat exchanger. In this refrigerating apparatus, the degree of cooling of the electrical equipment item is determined according to the flow rate of the refrigerant flowing through the refrigerant cooler, i.e., the flow rate of the refrigerant flowing between the heat-source-side heat exchanger and the usage-side heat exchanger.